Jori Oneshot Challenge
by JordanMireldis
Summary: I rise from the dead with this collection of oneshots, aiming for 100 little themes. All will be Jade/Tori centric but varying in time and feature appearances of other characters every once in a while. These oneshots won't be in chronological order. Everything will be kept canon-verse, no AUs.
1. Ghosts

Ghosts

"I told you it's a bad idea." Tori whined clinging to Jade who only replied with a chuckle. "Calm down, Vega, the power went out that's all." she said as she was basically dragging the other girl down the dark hallway the screen of her phone being their only source of light. They have been dating for a good couple of months yet Jade would still call her Vega on occasion. It was Halloween and Toriplanned to stay home, watch some old horror movies, those with really bad special effects, and attempt to scare all the trick or treaters showing up at their door. But Jade had other plans and after quite some time of trying to convince her girlfriend that it was a bad idea Tori found herself inside some "haunted house" which was part of a movie set and has been abandoned since filming ended.

Getting inside was easy since Jade did not hesitate to rip off a wooden plate that was covering a window, much to Tori'sdisapproval. Being a cop's daughter she knew that even though the building was abandoned they could get in quite some trouble if they happen to be caught in there. Once inside the eerie atmosphere sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. She knew it was just part of a set but it's been abandoned for months so who knew what has been creeping around there since.

Once she got used to the darkness and general creepiness in there it wasn't too bad - until some rustling was heard coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Tori was already on her way back out but Jade stopped her insisting to stay and telling her that it was probably just a rat or something that was trying to hide from them. Pulling the scared girl along Jade led her down the hall towards the noise. "See, there is nothing in here so quit being such a coward." Jade said as they entered the room the noise seemed to come from. As soon as Jade said those words lights started to flicker and a strange scratching noise was to be heard making even Jade flinch. "This cannot be a rat!" Tori shrieked and turned dashing to the door. Halfway there she froze as Jade's scream filled the air. Turning around everything was dark and silent.

Taking a deep breath and with a pounding heart Tori slowly went back grabbing a piece of wood that seemed to once have been part of a table on the way. "Jade?" she half whispered trying to pull her cell phone out of her pocket with a shaky hand. As she finally managed to get hold of it she realized that it's battery must have died already. Strange, she happened to remember that she even charged it in the morning, it shouldn't be dead already. "Damn." she hissed shoving it back into her pocket, the spare light coming in through a few broken windows being the only light for her.

"Jade?" she called out again but no answer. "Whoever is in here you better let her go." she tried her hardest to not sound as terrified as she was raising her makeshift weapon as she entered the room once again. There was a screech and Tori could feel some strange breeze tickling the back of her neck but she found herself pinned to a wall even before she could react. "Let me go!" she shrieked struggling to get free. "Boo." Jade laughed letting go of the girl who immediately shoved her "This isn't funny Jade! You scared me!" she yelled at thegoth still shaking from shock. "Wait. How did you do the flickering light? And the noises?" she asked backing away slightly figuring that Jade couldn't have done it all. "Well, it is a haunted house, duh. There got to be ghosts in here." Jade shrugged. "You can come out now." she called out and with that Cat emerged from behind a fairly large closet. "Happy Halloween!" she giggled. 


	2. Calm Down

Calm Down

Knock. Knock. Knock. Tori sat up straight as someone was rattling at her door. It was a somewhat stormy Friday night and not having any other plans Tori settled for a movie night on her own. Cat had to babysit her brother and Trina was out with some guy, as always. Freeing herself of the blanket she had wrapped herself into she yawned and got up to open the door which was still being violated by whoever was on the other side. Moving the handle the brunette remembered that being home alone she locked the front door, something that didn't happen too often in the Vega something inaudible to herself she fetched the key off the door frame and froze as she finally opened the door revealing her unexpected visitor.

"Jade." she said voice low almost as if nobody was supposed to hear. "Come in." she stepped aside motioning for the girl to come in. She could tell by just looking at her that something was off. Without a word the dark haired girl entered heading straight to the couch. She frowned at the sappy romance movie Tori forgot to pause and lowered her gaze back to the floor. She wasn't even sure why out of all places she picked Tori's place to wander off to but somehow she often found herself in this very same living room when things didn't go right. At first she thought of it as odd since the two of them weren't even friends, they were merely sharing the same social circle at school. But over time and with many many attempts on Tori's side to form at least some sort of friendly bond Jade slowly came around. They would still bicker and Jade would find an odd enjoyment in teasing the brunette but in the end without knowing she did consider the younger Vega girl as some sort of friend. She was the one who helped her and Beck get together all those times they broke up even though Jade didn't give her the slightest reason to even care. Yet caring was a big part of what Toriwas, she would do anything in her power to make sure her friends were alright.

Lost in thought she didn't even notice that Tori followed her, not until the couch started shifting when the girl sat down beside her. "You want to talk about it?" she asked the goth not even looking up at her. Still staring at the floor as if she was trying to memorize it's pattern she chewed her lip still trying to make sense of the giant mess of thoughts in her head. With a shaky sigh she eventually did look up at the girl who was still watching her. "He left. He fucking left." she said her voice a mere whisper. She was sure that if she'd speak any louder Tori would clearly notice how close she was to crying. Tori quickly turned the TV off figuring that lovey-doveycouples definitely wouldn't be the right kind of background noise for this situation. "What? What happened?" she asked furrowing her brows "Did you fight again?" she tried to recall the last time she has seen Beck and Jade together which was less than a day ago and as far as she remembered they seemed to be fine. Everyone knew their relationship was quite impulsive and they were known to fight and make up regularly but lately everything about them seemed rather peaceful. Too peaceful to end in such a sudden breakup.

Jade simply shook her head still looking at Tori while avoiding direct eye contact. She could feel the tears slowly welling up in her eyes but she refused to break down. "Everything was fine ...until tonight." she said drawing in another shaky breath her fingers digging deep into the edge of the couch. "He asked me to come over and when I got there I found all my things stuffed in a box which he threw at my feet. I have never seen him look so cold." she paused rubbing her hands over her face subtly trying to wipe her tears away. "He said he's tired of me, of us." she choked out her mind repeating the boy's words finally causing her to break down in sobs. "He said it's over, demanded his keys back and kicked me out... just like that. Just like nothing of what we had even mattered to him. I could hear another girl's voice when I left but I didn't bother to see who he used to replace me with so quick. I just... I just wanted to get away. Fuck him and whatever bitch he's fucking now" she managed to add in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry." that was everything Tori managed to say still in shock how cruel that boy she actually considered a friend too could be. Instead of talking she sort of instinctively move closer and pulled the crying girl into her lap. "No. Let me go!" Jade croaked not much left of the threatening shout she meant it to be but Toriwouldn't have any of it and held her even closer instead. "I won't let you go, Jade." the dark haired girl struggled against the brunette's hold but soon enough gave up and was just crying in the other girl's arms while whispered calming nothings into her ear in attempt to calm her. It wasn't until uncontrolled sobs turned into tiny hiccups when Tori finally loosened her hold on Jade grabbing the box of tissues off the nearby coffee table and offering it to her. Pulling a tissue out of the box Jade sighed wiping the tear tracks off her face. "Why don't you stay the night? I don't really want you to be alone like this. We could watch some movie or so to get your mind off everything." Tori said offering a gentle smile. "Thanks" Jade whispered and moved a slight bit away from the girl as she noticed she was still leaning against her. "I uh... I'm sorry for... this." "Nah, don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." Tori reached out placing her hand on the goth's shoulder before getting up to go grab another blanket and some tea for the two of them. "So movie night it is?" she asked grabbing some glasses off the cupboard. "Mhm, it's not like I've got any other plans anyway." Jade nodded exhausted, both physically and mentally. "I'll pick the movie though. There's no way we'll watch your sappy crap." she gave the girl a slight smirk. "Of course." the younger Vega chuckled glad that at least some of the girl's spirit remained unbroken.


End file.
